Crescent Moon High
by fireflygirl0701
Summary: Selena is just your not so average girl, she's constantly bickering with her family and bullies. Then she meets someone who changes her life...Is it for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The Moment of Truth

My name is Selena Bridger; it wasn't always that way... I had been recently adopted by the Bridger's since my family died in a 'freak car accident' though the Bridger's never told me what the 'freak accident was' all they told me was that I survived the ordeal... My name _was_ Selena Miller, but when they adopted me…I was forced to change my last name to Bridger.

My story started on a rainy Monday, on April 9th; we celebrated my 15th birthday, and unknowingly my mortal life's end. My family and I moved to West Yellowstone about two years ago. My birthday party was a simple one, just my family (My mom, dad, and little-spoiled-brat of a sister Angelina) and my two inseparable friends. Candace was my first friend, with her medium length dirty-blonde hair, and kind, open-minded-attitude and her boyfriend, Angel. Who were going to the school dance tonight…the one I really wanted to go to, but, wasn't allowed to go because of my 'social status '

I had never had been popular at school. I always was more unconsciously withdrawn than most students and my parents tried, to no avail, to make me become popular for my looks. They'd always have me do my long brown hair in elaborate hairstyles, wear thin and slimming clothes that fit my fairly thin & muscular build, my eyes they could do nothing about as the irises color shifted to my moods. But as they tried I had always found a way to slow their attempts. It wasn't like I was unattractive or ugly; it was the popular crowds had always aggravated me, as my sister had. To me, my parent's efforts were pointless and vain because I never wanted to be popular, wearing the same clothes as the other popular's all the time and thinking that I'm superior and every other living being is mediocre and pathetic. Besides even if they had, they ever liked me or my choice of friends.

I looked out the window and saw the rain clouds thin so I decided to take a walk to the local park, two and a half miles away. Normally I would go to the park to clear my head and relax for a while since I couldn't do that at home without my parents fighting with me about my social status in school. But as I thought of them I had a sense that someone or something was watching me, very closely, as I uneasily walked to the park.

As I reached the park I saw to my dismay the whole cheerleading squad and the football team lounging about the park terrace. (I never really cared to remember their names…only their faces when I needed to, just in case, I was in a fight and needed to identify them.) This is what they always do after practices and games if they aren't at a party, which frankly are they places I never go.

I climbed an old graceful elm tree with surprising ease; I kept climbing until I was at least 1-2 stories up. I could smell a strange scent on the cool breeze that whipped past my face. My muscles tensed, but I had no clue why…until I looked out towards the sky. Dark slate-grey clouds loomed ever closer, carrying a powerful storm. I climbed down in a flash, almost as easily as I had climbing up. When I looked at my watch I noticed it was 7:02pm and I had less than thirteen minutes before I had to get home for my parent's strict curfew. It was still over a mile and there was no possible way to get there in time…

I could vaguely hear the sounds of footsteps of a large group behind me as I hurried home. The thunder roared and bellowed overhead and the rain began to torrentially fall to earth. I stole a quick glance back; five burly and broad-shouldered football players from the park, all who were staring intently in my general direction.

I looked forward and picked up my pace, hoping to gain some distance from the large-bodied group. I then had a gut instinct to run as quickly as I possibly could. Their booming laughter was guttural and profound as they pursued me. Their laughter boomed like the thunder roaring overhead at the crack of the lightning's whip.

As I ran things flew by like shadowy blurs, no clarification or representation on what they were. I missed the corner I was to go down and slowed dramatically, my chest and heart pounding; I dashed for the nearest corner that hopefully led back to my missed corner. Perhaps it was an unlucky chance or possibly fate that led me to this enclosed alley… Whatever the reason was, I did not believe I'd make it out of this situation ... alive.

I looked back to where my entrance and only exit had been, but was now guarded by the massive group. I looked around for any possible escape route, there was no possible route for the alley was window and door-less. The only thing behind me was a thick and very slippery chain link fence with barbed wire looped around the top. My only escape was through the gang. I could instinctively tell there was little-to-no chance at all that I might possibly get away… I ran to the back, tripping over an old wooden crate, which caused the biggest mistake of my life. It allowed the group to form an oblong semi-circle around me but still eight or so feet away, I picked myself up to face my approaching assailants.

I braced myself to fight of my life, feet apart and shoulders squared arms at the ready. I could feel the power rippling, pulsing through my body, as adrenaline pounded through my veins.

Two members of the group rushed at me, the one who reached me first grabbed my right arm; as I went to punch his face the other had grabbed my other arm. I glared at his partially covered face covered in his blondish hair, wet with rain. I kicked him as hard as I could, watching him limp back towards the awaiting group. I turned my attention to the first attacker but, as I went to punch his face I paused for he'd gasped and exclaimed in a husky voice, "What the heck? What's wrong with her eyes? They're turning black!" Those were the last words he uttered before my left hand seized his throat in my prevailing grip, continuously squeezing until he let go. He struggled for breath and grasped at my hand. I stared into his eyes before throwing his near lifeless body to the ground a few feet away.

The rest of the entire group rushed in this time with bars and a thin chain. Exposing my teeth, I instinctively crouched low to the ground as if to attack the first in my reach. They kept coming but stopped suddenly. My ears picked up a very faint, practically inaudible and indistinct pair of footsteps behind me. I whirled to the sound, to see the cause of my assailants' hesitation.

I saw a pale face, partially obscured by the thick cloak that he wore. His eyes flickered to my face; they were as black as night without the moon or stars shining in the sky; they looked merciless and savage in the dim light, but his face was that of a teenager.

His eyes shifted to my attackers as he stalked towards them, a deep rumbling growl radiated from his chest. I felt the need to stay as I was and not turn back. I closed my eyes and heard running and strangely, the sound of chocking and gasping for air. It quickly died down and a loud clattering smash as something or someone had been thrown against a garbage can. The sounds repeated three more times before I heard the faint footsteps come towards me again. I turned back to see the pale faced teen.

"Are you all right?" A soft but resonant voice asked me, his obsidian eyes lingering on my face. He read the fear on my face and repeated his question "Hey are you all right? Just nod if you have to." Not trusting my voice at all I just nodded. I shivered against a cool breeze that whipped at my cold, soaked body. He removed his cloak and placed it around my shoulders as If he meant to comfort me. I looked down at the still forms of the football players and cringed as I remembered the horrifying noises that happened just moments ago.

He followed my gaze and in a soothing voice said "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine, for now." a strange undercurrent of vehemence entered his obscured resonant voice. "Let's get somewhere dry before you get sick." He laid his arm across my shoulders and led me away from the alleyway.

It took us around 25-30 minutes to reach the same park I'd visited earlier. We sat underneath one of the awnings with several metallic and graphitized picnic tables. Shivering against the slight breeze I was finally able to ask, "Who are you? How did you do that back there, I mean how did you deal with all of those guys?" He just shook his head, and grimaced slightly. We stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like an Eternity as if we were trying to find out what the other was thinking. I looked down and finally said in a low and sincere voice, "Thank you, so very much… I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up. . ." Out of the corner of my eye I could see him slowly shake his head and slightly frown.

"I am Chase," he said in a soft yet profound voice, "What is your name?"

I was hesitant to answer, the thoughts of the alley fight still fresh in my mind. I soon realized how closely I'd come close to meeting Death, this person was the only reason I was still here, But just how had he taken them all on? They weren't small and scrawny; they were some of the largest people that I'd ever seen. He smiled lightly reading my face as I delayed my reply to his Simple question. "You have nothing to worry about, I won't hurt you…" He trailed off. A shock passed through me as I realized that his words were Sincere and Honest. I took a breath and answered in a placid voice, "I'm Selena Bridger," I paused then continued, "How did you do that? I mean how did you know where I was then appearing out of thin air…There could be no possible way unless you jumped the fence or off one of the buildings."

He smiled again and reluctantly, it seemed, replied "I have been following you for quite some time now…That alone had helped me track your movements. But I had to keep a little distance from you because of your little vampire friends, or rather guardians."

I looked at him confused, and replied dubiously, "Oh, come on! Vampires aren't real! And I'm willing to bet you're going to sell me that goblins and Werewolves are real too?"

His Smile became more pronounced as he said, "Vampires and Werewolves, yes, But sorry, No Goblins."

I looked at him with a skeptic look and said, "I need to get home, my parents are going to have a fit since it's past my imposed curfew." As I turned to walk home, He walked brusquely to my side and in a polite tone asked, "Is it all right if I walk you home?" not wanting to embarrass myself, I just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Transformation

As we reached my house it was 8:12, well over my parents imposed curfew. I cautiously opened the front door, awaiting my parent's anger and severe disapproval, It'd probably be worse since I was with Chase. I peeked in and saw my mom's short strawberry-blonde colored hair and my dad's spiky grey and white (Salt and Pepper look) just above our couch in the living room. I could tell they could hear the door as it opened and it was just as I'd expected…

My parents were waiting up for me; as they stood up, I could plainly see the surprise, fury, and reprieves express themselves rapidly on their faces. But, there was something else that lingered in their eyes as the emotions died down… was it a new form of suspicion, or absolute condemnation upon my life?

Strangely enough my mom was the first to speak, "Where have you been! Do you know how late you are?" Her eyes finally moved from me to my escort. "And may I ask who this is?" she demanded.

As I was about to speak, Chase introduced himself for me, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bridger, I'm Chase Evans, the deputy's son, your daughter ran into a little problem this evening and I felt responsible to walk her home to be sure she was okay." He said coolly as my dad examined his face.

"Thank you for bringing her home," the sincere words unexpectedly came from my dad.

"Yes, is there anything we can do for you dear?" Mrs. Bridger asked, reaching for the car keys.

"No, thank you very much. I better leave now… I have some work to do at home." Chase replied before leaving our house.

I started for the stairs and called over my shoulder, "I'm tired so I'll go to bed now."

"Wait a minute Selena" My dad cautioned, but my mom interrupted, "No dear let her go to bed we'll all talk about this in the morning. Apparently, she's had a rough day." My dad grumbled unintelligibly as I left the room.

I trudged to my room thankful for the moment of peace. I thought about what Chase'd said "'He'd been following and tracking me for quite some time, But he had to keep his distance because of 'my little vampire friends, or rather guardians.'"

"Who could that be?" I thought to myself, "I know my friends inside and out." Flashes of Angel flooded my mind and amended "Well, Candace at least…I don't know everything about Angel, He'd always been so mysterious, and reclusive like a shadow.

I washed my face and looked in the mirror in my bathroom and gasped in horror. My eyes were turning black including the whites of my eyes. I flushed them with water and dried my face on a hand towel. My attempt was in vain, for now my eyes were as black as Chase's had been. I stared into the eternal eyes, as I bit on my lip.

"Owww! Gosh Dang-it!" I cursed. My lip was cut open, but what cut it? I ran my finger along my teeth, and sure enough, my finger was cut deep. The crimson red blood welled up from my finger, and the sight of it made my mouth water. Hastily I bandaged it up and ran into the confines of my cramped but clean bedroom locking the door as I was in, sitting by the large bay window.

My heartbeat sped as I felt a ripping sensation of my body. It felt as if my bones were being stretched and my muscles tearing apart. It was excruciating, I had to clench my teeth and hold my arms together so I wouldn't thrash or make any noise. My nails began cutting into my arms as I clutched at them for support.

I felt my body convulse as I felt my blood run cold in my veins. The pain also began to dull as the icy blood pulsated through my veins. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes and feeling numbness creep over me until I no longer could feel the pain. I felt afraid for my parents and myself. Unthinkingly I opened my window and launched myself into the night.

***********

After I hit the ground I opened my eyes, looking for any possible place to go. I still kept running, running as fast as I could possibly go out of West Yellowstone. I neared the National Park boundary fence which was easily 12 feet high. I soared over it as if it had been three. I rushed into the cover of the trees as if it was an impenetrable fortress. I quickly slowed and stopped…I nearly screamed in horror.

I had looked down at my body and saw, that instead of skin, there was long, both light and dark brown fur covering what had been my human body. I looked over my newly acquired fur and tried to scratch and rub it off. I wasn't prepared to see fur and I definitely was not prepared to see what came up next. I looked at my hand and saw immense paws; I looked around and could see a fairly large remnant of a puddle not two yards away.

I trudged over to it looking down, I noticed a long, elongating muzzle extending from my face and medium sized pointed ears. I sat back and stepped on something and it hurt as if someone slammed me headfirst into a wall. I jumped up and looked behind me; I could clearly see a long bushy tail.

A small breeze began to blow from deep within the forest, carrying a very strange yet familiar scent. It smelled like the best perfume or the mountains after a rainstorm. Where's that smell from?" I asked myself silently. I racked my brain to find the answer. I heard a small snapping noise of pine needles as they were crushed, and my fur bristled and my teeth bared as it became louder and closer to me. A low warning snarl escaped my long bared teeth.

A tall figure approached me through the trees. Its gait was slow, but sure. Its scent was becoming maddening as it came close to me. A menacing snarl once again escaped my teeth and my ears flattened against my head, the figure hesitated, but kept coming. I crouched low to the ground, growling even louder, it finally stopped around 15 feet from me. It made no attempt to come towards me again, so I straightened up, never letting my eyes leave the figure, and stared at it. I couldn't distinguish what it was so I took a cautious step forward.

It was a teenage boy, possibly 15-16 but his stature was unlike anything I'd ever seen. His stature was a thin wispy manner but yet muscular like that of an Olympic runner or swimmer. His face was like a circular cone shape with high cheek bones, a narrow pointed nose, his eyes were a steely blue and his lips were pale and thin. His skin was almost transparent in the moonlight. Strangely enough, his eye's seemed to glow the dim light.

I heard a very faint voice call my name repeatedly getting louder and louder with every time it was called. A slight rustle in the brush behind me caused me to whirl to the sound. A massive brown and black wolf with familiar black eyes, and loped to my side and it stood up on its hind legs, like a human.

"Selena are you okay?" the familiar voice rushed over me, engulfing me with relief. I nodded and turned back to where the boy had been, but had vanished without a trace.

I turned back and asked in a wary tone, "Chase?"

He nodded, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine…Why would I be hurt?" I asked. My thoughts wandered back to the mysterious boy.

"Oh, I just thought I saw…Never mind." He took a deep breath and shuddered as he said this.

"Chase, what's happening to me? First my eyes turned black, my body's covered in fur, and I have a muzzle and a tail! Then just before you showed up, a strange boy with glowing eyes appeared right over there."

He chuckled darkly and explained, "I tried to tell you before, but you didn't believe me…You've become a werewolf."

"I do know." I muttered unconsciously, shaking my head.

He chuckled again and continued in a serious tone, "As for the boy, He's a vampire. That s quite strange, normally they avoid a new werewolf or one of their own for that matter. Odd…" He trailed off.

"Hey, what did you mean about 'my vampire guardians?'" I asked him, "I know my friends inside and out, and I'd know if they were vampires." I defended them fiercely.

"Oh?" a sharp edge entered his voice, "I'm also going to bet that you know all about your little friend's boyfriend too?" I flinched; he had found the weak crack in my shield.

"I'm sorry… That was very rude of me to say so." He said in a low and extremely heartfelt tone.

I hung my head and mumbled, "It's still true though. I don't know everything about him, but I do know Candace. If she had a secret she'd tell me soon enough…." I trailed off defending my friend. He lifted my chin up with a gentle hand and stared into my eyes.

"Maybe…Maybe not" He said in a passive tone. "You may know your friends, but I know their kind's behavior." He added in a grim tone as he looked off into space, as if remembering a previous memory.

To my ultimate mortification my stomach emitted a loud rumbling growl. Chase's eyes once again focused on my face and chuckled sanguinely, "Lets Hunt, _**before**_ you start eating the trees." I smiled at his remark as he took my furred hand and launched us into the great forest...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Victor

I always knew I was different; there were so many traits and many other things that were left unexplained… My Aggression, my pale translucent skin, the blood lust, my abnormal aversion to the sun, and endlessly the eyes, which now seemed to glow in the shadowy realm I now resigned myself. After I found out what I was, I slowly began to understand the responsibilities and the powers I began to possess.

I was born on October the 13th, a truly unlucky day to be sure. I had never had a normal life. I was constantly in fights at school as well as home. We'd moved too many times to count, but I'd first lived in Montana, now...We lived over 50,000 miles away, in the city of Milwaukee, Wisconsin …

It was finally the day of my 15th birthday. I had gotten nothing for I had never wanted anything but to be respected as my older brother had. Getting anything he desired without any hesitation by my parents, and to have others treat me as a superior or at least an equal in society. Unceremoniously, I dragged myself through the day subconsciously hoping for night to fall. I lay down on my bed and turned my rock music on, got back up to lock my door so I wouldn't be disturbed.

That night was spent in agonizing pain, as my body writhed in agony. My body convulsed and shuddered as I felt my body turn cold as if someone locked me into a freezer and left me there to die a cold merciless death.

I can vaguely remember feeling my teeth sharpen, and my vision becoming enhanced. The pains suddenly stopped as I leaped from my bed to stare at my reflection in my small bedroom's window. I had become taller, my hair had changed, it had become longer, but, my teeth I could see nothing wrong with… but I ran my tongue over my teeth experimentally. To my great surprise it pierced my tongue. I tasted the blood as it surged into my mouth. My eyes were shocking; they'd turned from dark blue to solid white.

I felt a new sensation as I backed away from my window. What was it? I couldn't tell whether it was lust for my blood, love, or something truly incomparable to anything found on earth.

I wrenched my window open and crawled out of it, climbing out to face the world as a new superior being. I sniffed the air… It was time to hunt.

* * Six Months Later * *

I remember passing familiar streets, then from town to town, state to state, until I no longer knew where I was anymore. I passed a sign; it proclaimed that I was in the town of West Yellowstone … I had passed through fourteen states on my journey. I then could smell a pleasant scent. Of what I did not know, but I followed it anyways; It guided me to a narrow and enclosed alley on the boundaries of town.

I came upon an old woman walking on the sidewalk. She quickly noticed me and began to come towards me, beginning to scold me for being out past the city's curfew as she neared.

She didn't put up much of a fight, as it seemed to me…But I was new to this time. As I drained her body of blood, I heard a deep and very furious growl from the alley's entrance.

I turned to face whatever creature had come to disturb me during dinner with an infuriated look upon my face. I saw to my great surprise that it was a large wolf, easily twice the size of a typical wolf. It snarled, and bristled its fur, and I hissed at it in return. It began to enclose me in the alley, as if it could stop me and close off any escape. The wind began to blow from out of town as if it came from the national park nearby.

It paused and stated in a fairly deep and sharp voice, "You don't belong here….You need to leave immediately...If I catch you here again I won't be so merciful."

I chuckled at the wolf's command, and said in a threatening tone, "And what is it to you if I don't leave? It's not like you can stop me."

It growled and shook with unadulterated ferocity as it made the first move… it leaped with no hesitation towards me; blade-like teeth exposed and sharp nails. I dodged to the left, punching the beast's side knocking it to a brick building wall on my right. It didn't get up as fast as I had wanted it to. I aimed another quick kick at it but had missed; kicking a large hole in the wall I grumbled angrily. As I pulled free to face the wolf, it scratched me diagonally across my chest. And strangely stopped, sniffing the air and bolted out of the alley. I too smelled a new scent on the wind, it was very mouthwatering and pleasant, similar to blood but even better; I decided to wait at least for one day… Just to make sure it wasn't an ambush. I hurried to a temporary shelter for the rest of the new day

As night came closer, I began to feel impatient for the thrilling action to begin. I was ready for anything to come; I retraced my path, dashing after the wolf's trail but then decided to head down a path much farther west than what the wolf had taken; I plunged into the labyrinth of the surrounding forest.

I slowed, and came upon a strange sight, it was hard to make out what it was at first but then it finally became clear. It was a small brownish wolf sitting like a human with its knees up and head down with folded arms. The posture looked odd and completely ridiculous. In order to get a better look, I took a few instinctive steps forward. I crushed a few pine needles beneath my feet, but as I did the wolf stood up like a human and stared at my general direction.

I took another involuntary step and it began to growl, but its growl was unlike the others. It was lighter, a more radiant resonance. I continued forward and it snarled menacingly and crouched low to the ground. I paused...

It probably sensed that I wasn't coming any closer so it straightened up but continued to stare at me. It tilted its head and took a few steps of it's own towards me; I stayed still as not to set it off.

Then a familiar voice that I'd heard just recently came from behind her…calling a name. It became clear what the voice was saying... It said, "Selena!" over and over again, becoming louder and louder with every call. The wolf turned its head and I saw the same wolf I'd fought with just a few moments ago… I dashed from the wolves hoping he hadn't seen me.

Her name repeated in my mind; I had a feeling she was not a pure-breed of anything. She felt different to me than what I'd felt near the other wolf, and also a bit similar to me… She looked like a werewolf, but, she didn't smell _anywhere _near the same as the other wolf had. I slowed to a walk and then made up my mind… whatever she was; I was determined to find out. The Wolf that had disrespected me would suffer… I thought of the other wolf, and paused where I was.

It appears that, she is somehow special… A unique treasure or something similar to the strange wolf; but she seemed all too special to belong to a wolf… to me, I would personally had to make sure that the wolf _would not_ have her as long as I still had one last breath in my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Questions

I felt extremely full as if I'd shoved 10 Thanksgiving-sized turkeys down my throat and was going to explode; it was an appealing dinner. I started to clean my blood-spattered muzzle. Miraculously, we had finished eating a full sized, bull moose in just a few hours.

I looked towards the brightening sky and groaned; it was time to face my parent's wrath. Chase looked at me and said in a sympathetic tone, that turned into a straightforward tone "Don't worry; they won't be too awful...In fact it will be like it never happened."

"That's what you think, because I'd beg to differ..." I muttered knowing all to well how they'd react as the saw me enter our vast kitchen for breakfast. They'd find out everything and wouldn't stop until it was all over. And I had no secrets left…But they couldn't know about this, they'd flip out and haul me off to an 'insane asylum' or something very similar to a 'Disturbed Teens Facility'. We then started going back towards town, with a nonchalant pace.

We reached my house at around 5:45 A.M. I only had a couple minutes until my parents would get up for coffee and begin their persistent and unrelenting inquiry. I wasn't ready for that just yet; not as a wolf, realistically, they'd probably start shooting at me cause of what I'd look like to them…a vicious and bloodthirsty creature.

Chase seemed to hear my thoughts and let a trace of humor color his tone, "I don't believe that's what they' d think of you…Sorry… you were thinking aloud, and I couldn't help myself to reply to your thoughts." He gave a little ashamed smirk as he finished. "It won't be too hard, changing back; I mean it wasn't exactly easy for me at first because I didn't know what to do… You kind of have to picture yourself as a human and calm down, taking deep breaths as you do… Oh and if you're feeling brave, look at yourself in the mirror as you change back. The good thing is that it won't hurt anymore when you change into a wolf, unless you have an allergy to silver on that is." He laughed a barking laugh which sounded strange, but curiously familiar.

"Alright, so I just have to picture myself as a human?" He nodded.

"Oh, before I forget…I got you something, it'll help you calm down." He handed me a small decorated leather case containing an intricate and fairly elaborate Celtic Knot necklace.

"Thank you, for both of them! They're very beautiful" I thanked him generously. He nodded once more and launched himself out of sight.

I placed the necklace around my neck and climbed back through my still-open window. I walked to my mirror; I looked at my wolf-like reflection curiously and subconsciously thought about watching myself change back into my normal human self. As I did my features became distorted and shifted back into a more human face. I heard my mom call my name from downstairs.

Breathlessly I called back, "I'll be right down!" As I rushed down to meet my parents.

I practically flew down the stairs and ran into our much abused, medium sized dining room table, we'd gotten 4 years after I was born; I side-stepped around it hurriedly in order to get to the cupboard. I automatically reached up and grabbed a bowl as if I was going to eat cereal, but stopped, realizing my stomach was still full from my previous meal; I hastily put the bowl back in its cupboard.

"Not hungry?" my dad asked in a relaxed voice. I shook my head and replied in a nonchalant attitude, "I'm just…not in the mood to eat." I wondered why they weren't already quizzing me about last night's little unpleasant event of my parents knowing that _Chase walked me home_.

My mother came around the corner with an oddly calm smile on her face… but in her hand was her 'pink cherry blossoms' themed cup of coffee. Her short strawberry-blonde hair was curled and was pinned up in the front with bobby-pins.

"I'm going to get ready…I need to talk to Candace about something, It's kind of nerve-racking, not knowing the answer." I said worriedly.

"What is it?" my dad asked, seeming all too curious.

"Nothing really…I just wanted to see how the dance-thing went with Angel."

My parents' eyes narrowed as I said_ Angel's_ name. They _really_ didn't like Angel, but I never could completely understand why, except from the obvious…He was tall, had long, very Dark brown (nearly black) hair, he was completely free of parents and had a very open-minded attitude about the world in short… He was the exact opposite of what my parents would deem to be a perfect guy.

As I walked to my room I thought about what I would do. Chase'd said a few times (declared really), that they were vampires…but I felt that it didn't quite fit…

One, they both loved to be out in the warm sun. Two they both wore silver rings and crosses. Thirdly they absolutely love garlic! How odd…

I chewed over what I'd say, how I'd start, and how I would tell Candace how I found out. I decided to call her. Couldn't reach her but asked her to meet me by the old elm-tree at the park when she got the message, because it was urgent. It seemed to me that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies. The way Chase had depicted the vampires, as blood-thirsty, vicious, and uncontrollable…It seemed that he absolutely despised them for being what they were, but I didn't want that to happen between me and Candace; we were like sisters in a way.

I started coming out my unruly hair. Exasperated, I irritably pulled my hair into a simple pony-tail. I put the brush away in its drawer and grabbed my toothbrush from the cup behind the bathroom sink. I brushed my teeth in a hasty manner. When I finally spat for the last time and rinsed my toothbrush, I noticed my eyes. They were a triadic combination of silvery blue and steel-grey on the outer edges of the Iris, and emerald green near my pupil.

I stared at the odd colorations and noticed something new in my left eye. As I got closer, the shape became more pronounced…It was a black crescent moon, facing towards my other eye, and with a similar black star in the open area on its right.

I turned away, as I placed the toothbrush back into the cup, and I pawed through my wardrobe, looking for my blue sweater. Once I found it, I threw that on with some dark navy jeans; rushing so I could be at the park before Candace.

I rushed past my talking parents in order to skip their impending questionnaire… I hoped Candace would get my message and I would hopefully beat her there.

I pushed our heavy door and its thin screen door out of my way. The sun was bright, it temporarily impaired my eyes for a moment; but they kept on stinging as If I got something in them. Squinting against the harsh glare, I began a brisk jog to the same park I was at yesterday evening. I passed the familiar neighborhood houses, and began to wonder to myself. "I wonder which house Chase lives in…from last night it sounded like he lived really close to me." Shrugging it off, I picked up my pace.

***********

I finally reached the park, hopefully beating Candace…But luck was against me, she _was _there. I paused. And worse yet, Angel was there as well…but I knew had a small feeling in the back of my mind that he would be there.

I regained consciousness of my limbs and strode over to them. They arose from the ground and walked cautiously towards me. I noticed a worried look in Candace's eye…I wonder if it was my expression.

I tried to smile in a friendly way but it probably looked like a grimace. "Hey Candace! How are you?" I called as we got close.

She smiled and called back "Hey Selena! I've been pretty good…How 'bout you?" her tone was light but I knew it well enough to hear the wary edge to it.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess… Here let's sit down in the shade; it's pretty hot in the sun." I didn't want to mention how the sun was irritating my eyes near to the point of pain. They sat down in perfect synchronization as if it'd been choreographed at least 50 times. Angel closed his eyes as I began Candace and my conversation, which is what he normally does when we start talking.

"So…how was the dance last night? I'm glad we have till Thursday off for PTC and Teacher Work Day… aren't you?" I asked enthusiastically.

She nodded, "Heck yeah! It's awesome that we don't have school…" she trailed off in harmony to my question. I noticed that she didn't answer my first question, as if she was hoping to skip the conversation. "So what did you do last night? Tear apart another cheerleader? " She tried to divert the question to me.

"Not much…I just kind of walked around last night."

"Like you normally do..." She added with a small giggle, "You know you really should stay in at night…If your parents found out, you'd be under house-arrest!"

I laughed with her. It would be just like my parents to put one of those ankle bracelets on me just to make sure I couldn't leave even if I tried. I heard a rustling in the branches above us.

I looked up and saw Chase balanced on a fairly thin branch (about the size of an adult human's wrist…whoa--that was weird-- now I'm speaking differently). He was staring at me with an anxious look and horrified eyes.

I look at Candace and happened to notice that Angel's eyes are open and glaring at Chase's general direction. I turned away from Angel, and called out to Chase.

"Hey Chase…What are you doing here? Here come down for a minute; I want you to meet my friends." I cautioned him with my eyes as I said this. But a small voice in my head was demanding 'what if this turns into a fight? Who will you fight with or against? Chase: the one who saved your life? Candace and Angel: your best-friends who stood up for you when you couldn't for yourself?'

His eyes flickered to my sitting friends and back to me. He nodded and jumped down from the limb gracefully; landing at my side nearly inaudibly.

"Candace…Angel, This is Chase, he's a friend I met the other day." I introduced them, hoping to cool the sudden hostility that had presented itself. Candace looked at Angel and they shared a brief look, as if speaking an unspoken conversation.

"N-Nice to meet you…" Candace said; completely confused and trying to be sincere.

Chase nodded, "Same to you." After he finished, his eyes locked with Angel's.

"Hey…Can I talk to you?" I asked Candace, "It's important that we both need to know." She nodded, standing up as I did.

We walked over to the shaded and fairly small bubbling stream about six meters away. We walked in silence along its shallow banks. I took a deep breath, wondering how to begin this conversation.

"Hey so how was the dance? You never really said anything about it…" I began. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"We didn't really dance…Angel got pretty sick so we left, then I kind of got a little under the weather as well myself afterwards." She said peacefully.

"Oohhh…that's too bad! That must have been terrible." I added with liberal empathy. She just nodded with a slight grimace on her face.

"So what happened to you last night? You said you met this 'Chase' guy the other day? How did you meet?"

"Long story…" I trailed off. I progressed to tell her how I'd gone to this very park yesterday to relax for a while. I told her how I saw the storm coming and decided to get home…but found out I was being followed by some of the football players then cornered me in the barren, enclosed alley.

Candace sucked in a deep breath of horror as I told her my thoughts of being in that alleyway…How I didn't think I was going to live through it; there'd be no possible way to escape. I told how two had restrained me and I had kicked one and pretty much strangled the other to get him to let go of my arm… I didn't feel the need to tell her about the eyes…I think it would've freaked her out.

I paused, "Then Chase came out of nowhere, and he seemed to appear out of thin air. He took out the other four as they'd rushed at me with bars and a chain…It was freaky."

"I'll bet!" Candace exclaimed in shock, "What happened next?"

I hesitated, not wanting to go through the whole 'werewolf and vampires are real' conversation so I said, "He walked me home but my parent's saw him."

"Ohh, well that's nice, but jeesh…did they freak?"

"Not as bad as I thought they would… Chase smoothed things over before it got heated."

Candace nodded in approval, "Hey, they still let you out though. They must like him."

"Probably. But my dad looked like he didn't though."

I did not feel ready to ask this, but we were alone and I wouldn't have another chance like this again.

"Hey Candace…I have a question only you can answer…would you be honest with me when I ask you?"

She seemed to shift uneasily as if in eagerness to answer my question. "Yeah…anything!"

"Okay…what would you do if you heard your friend was a vampire or a werewolf, and just found out just recently?"

"Uh-oh…Let me guess… you've been reading the Twilight series again haven't you?" She teased.

I blushed, "That's beside the point… so what would you do?"

"Me? Well, I'd ask first, and then if I'm right or wrong, I'll tell them why or where I got the idea or I thought that." I murmured, "Oh…"

"Are you trying to say something Selena?" A teasing edge entering her voice.

"Kind of…but I think you're going to laugh."

"I won't laugh!" She promised earnestly.

"Okay, here it goes," I took a deep breath. "When Chase was walking me home, he said some things…"

"Like what?" Candace pressed.

I took another deep breath, "He said that you and Angel were…vampires." Her face seemed to turn pale as I said this, all the blood rushed out of her face…

"It doesn't fit, I told him that I knew you both very well and I know if you were vampires…He didn't believe me."

She bit her lip in hesitation, looking back towards our sitting friends. I recognized the look in her eyes as she looked back at me.

"It doesn't matter what Angel thinks…you can tell me." I said understandingly, an impatient voice in my head was making me annoyed; the fact is that she would stop in reaction to Angel, in order to tell me the truth.

"Umm… Once I tell you this will promise me that it won't change anything between us…as friends, I mean." Candace said nervously.

"Of Course… I'll promise anything." I promised, all too eager to hear what she would say next. She took a few deep breaths, and continued in a small voice, "Your friend…he was…right about us. I could not, tell you because, I thought you wouldn't want to be around me or think I'm a freak or something like that." She frowned and hung her head as if she was embarrassed.

"I would never think that… besides you were here for me when I was labeled as a 'freak' and all those vindictive words those other people had called me." I stated in a composed voice. "And I have something to tell you…I, well…I'm a werewolf."

Her eyes widened, "So that's why Angel didn't want me to come…" She muttered to herself, and asked much louder, "Is Chase a…a werewolf too?"

I nodded, "Yeah he actually helped me out last night…When I changed…I guess."

"Wow."

"I know…" I replied. "Let's get back to them before something happens. I feel there's something going to go wrong…but I'm not sure."

We walked back a bit faster than we had before; reaching them much quicker than necessary. They were still seated in the same position we had left them in.

Their heads turned away from each other, towards us as we approached.

"When we were talking… we both found out about each other… and they already know so it's all right." Candace told Angel soothingly.

"Now that it's all settled; lets relax for a bit." I said serenely.

We sat in the shade of our Elm, Chase never leaving my side and Angel never leaving Candace's. We sat in a half-circle, Candace and me together since Angel and Chase were still too wary of each other to be next to one another.

I heard a familiar noise, an old truck ambling along the street and to a stop. I could hear the trucks door open and shut as a voice called my name.

I turned and saw my dad, who looked really pissed about something, that probably wasn't my fault, but I got up anyways. I said in an exasperated tone, "Great… see you guys later then." My eyes lingered on Candace then finally Chase's tense figure as I dolefully strode back to my dad. I got in his old beat up Chevy truck, hoping for his lecture to be over very soon.

We drove by our familiar neighborhood and pulled into our drive…This wasn't going to go well at all I could tell.

I got out and went inside…hopefully to my room but my mom was waiting for me in the living room, just to make sure I wouldn't lock myself in my room I bet.

"Sit down over here…We need to talk." She said in a dictatorial attitude. I complied, not wanting to set her off. My dad sat in the loveseat across from me, my mother stayed standing.

"Where did you go last night? When we went to check on you…you weren't there! Were you with that 'Chase Evans' boy?" My mother demanded.

"If you don't tell us you will be grounded for the rest of the year." My father added in severe agreement.

"I just went out on a walk...to the park. But I was alone." I lied effortlessly, but my parents eyes seemed to tighten when I added the last part..

"I don't believe you." A spiteful voice said. I turned to see my twelve-year-old sister who thinks _she's-all-that _and is _oh-so-popular_. Because she has never had to work for anything in her life because my parents spoil her since she's the _baby of the family_ and is _popular at school_, unlike me.

"Why not? It's the Truth." I said aggressively and irritably... It was true, in a sense; it may not have been true about last night though…

My parents shared the brief look that I knew well. It was when they believed my 'perfect' sister, their real daughter, was always right, while I never was. As if she was unable to do any wrong. I knew what was about to come…and I was **not** going to like it, one bit.

"You know what I'm sick and tired of you making my life a living nightmare! You don't know anything about me so don't say you do…you'll only be lying to yourself. And don't think about rebuking me… She knows exactly what I'm talking about, the lies, the many times she made me cover for her, and yet she still spits in my face " I furiously spat at them.

I could feel the anger engulfing me like fire. I had an errant thought, to make them feel the absolute hatred and rage like a raging inferno. The same feeling that I felt all too often, that I had tried to contain for a dreadfully long time… but this time, I couldn't restrain it any longer. It burned like having someone holding your bare hand in an open flame, holding it there, and you're never going to be able to take it out again.

Their faces were the same…masks of horror they opened their mouths' as if to speak, but instead screamed in horror and trepidation. I looked at them, confused… I stepped toward them, trying to understand what's with them.

I kept moving forward until my 'sister' shrieked, "Stay away from us, Freak!" I paused at her lashing words—glaring at her with loathing eyes and a murderous glower. Unthinkingly I growled at her and slowly curled my lips from my partially-exposed teeth in a threatening snarl.

A small voice in my head kept shrieking at me, "Stop! Stop! Stop! Think about this!" I minutely listened to the voice and raised my left hand to rub my forehead. I just about screamed myself; the entire arm was covered in vibrant blue, glowing flames.

I tried to shake it off, panicked I looked at my adopted family for an idea—but to my absolute dismay I saw my 'parents' grab Angelina and bolt to the front-door. Panic quickly became overcome by hurt and the sudden realization of the obvious truth…That I was not a daughter to them… they'd rather save themselves and let me burn alive.

That was then I decided that it was too much to bear—if it was going to end like this…they're going down with me; It seemed to me that since they had 'lived like saints', the sacrifice of my life was nothing to them.

I noticed that the fire began to spread quickly throughout the house—surrounding us on the walls and part of the floor. My 'Dad' grabbed the doorknob only to release it just as quickly, howling in pain. They turned back looking for an escape route, but only found me with a flame-covered body, which seemed not to burn like the furniture around me. Panicked they each began to scream in pure fear. It was only seconds until the flames cut off my view from my flighty adoptee family. Their screams soon died down with my sight.

I began to feel light headed as the fire raged on; I couldn't control the overwhelming blackness that crept over me as I fell to the floor. The smell of smoke was beginning to kill my eyes, and was making breathing hard…I could tell that I was going down with the mutinous people that for many years I had called my family. I only had one wish…that if I were to die…let it be when I'm unconscious or asleep. I could feel myself slipping into nothingness as my home fell into ruins around me. I heard a faint yet familiar voice call my name—I don't remember who it was…but I became vaguely aware of someone pulling at my arms and dragging me across the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Candace_

It was Thursday April 8th, the day before the big 'Spring Dance'_ at _West Yellowstone High…I was so excited and a little bummed out about it. I was excited because it was the last dance of the year, and I was told that it is supposed to be the very best_ Dance_ out of them all… I was kind of bummed out because Selena my best friend couldn't go. I was hoping Angel, one of my best guy friends, would ask me to it—I'd asked him after the Christmas Dance 'Why don't you go to the dances? You'd have a lot of fun!' He'd shrugged, 'I just never go…they don't look like much fun; Plus, I never have anyone ask me to go...' He'd said it indifferently, as if it didn't really matter. 'Why?' he'd asked seeming all too curious. 'No reason…just curious…' I trailed off hoping he wouldn't catch on. I smiled at the memory.

I finally came back into reality realizing that I was just standing with my lunch tray by our table; I blinked a few times and looked around a bit trying to figure out where I was exactly… I know that sounds weird—but that's what happened.

"What is it? Are you daydreaming again?" Selena asked with a skeptic look upon her face. I shrugged "Just remembering something…" I trailed off. Selena gave me a look that she'd like to know what I was thinking—but she'd keep it to herself unless I said what I was thinking.

I took a breath, "Well…I was thinking about Angel… Well hoping really."

"Uh-oh… let me guess…you think he's going to ask you this time?" Selena asked fascinated. I blushed, and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Selena grinned, "I thought so…"

I looked up, and to my surprise, I saw Angel walking towards us. Selena followed my glance and mumbled, "Speak of the Devil and the Devil shalt appear." I glared at her with an exasperated look, "Shut it!" I hissed menacingly, she just giggled mischievously and very impishly.

"Hey guys what's up? Are you going to the dance tonight?" Angel asked as soon as he reached us. I nodded and Selena shook her head solemnly.

"I wish! The Bridger's never let me go out to the dances." Selena exclaimed in a depressed tone. I nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, I wish someone would ask me."

Selena Snickered and gave me a wicked grin, "And who do you mean by someone; someone like…" I kicked her trying to make her shut up. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Selena howled at me glaring rebelliously. I glared angrily back at her. Angel chuckled at our glowering war, "Well Selena—what did you mean about the 'Someone like' part?"

She looked back at me, and sighed, "Nothing…just trying to tease Candace."

"Ohh…I see." Angel said uninterestedly, He shrugged, "Oh…Well I got to go to Trig. Or I'll be late again. See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Selena and I said simultaneously. "Jinx!" Selena said as soon as Angel was a respectable distance away; I rolled my eyes at her, she smirked back.

The bell rang…time for History with Mr. Meyers, I groaned, I hated his class... He would give trick questions on the quizzes and hard assignments that took hours to find. Plus, he really didn't like me at all… I hurried to my seat, which was oh so very conveniently next to his desk. Selena passed me and went to the left side of the row. I looked at the chalkboard; it said we were supposed to read Chapter 12 sections 1-5. I grabbed my text book I honestly didn't understand why he never got a whiteboard, probably to torture us…whenever we got the slightest bit loud, he'd scrape the chalk against the board, making that very high-pitched screaming noise. The final bell rang signaling the start of class… I just popped open my 'America's History: Trials and Conquest' book and tried to look like I was reading the next chapter, but Selena nudged me and rolled her eyes at me. She glanced at my book, only for me to quickly realize—it's upside-down, and to make matter's worse, Mr. Meyers was watching me with a very skeptic look. Blushing I turned the book right-side up, and let my eyes wander aimlessly across the page, every now and then, I'd turn the page, hoping to look like my classmates, but my mind was elsewhere…

The annoying, metallic ringing brought me back to reality…Mr. Meyers was yelling above the class, "Remember, Chapter's 11-13, study them hard there will be a test Thursday, so take good notes for studying..." I glanced up to see Mr. Meyers leave the room, probably going to get the tests ready

I shoved my book onto my fairly neat, but much abused blue-grey 3-ring binder. I became aware someone was watching me, I turned to my left.

"Holy—Crap!" Taking in a huge breath, "Jeez Selena, don't do that!" I gasped trying to calm myself.

"You know, you're not really that observant, are you." Selena scoffed. I blushed, "What were you doing all hour? I tried to get your attention—but it looked as if—you were thinking of Angel, weren't you?" I nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go home, before Meyers makes us organize his cluttered room!" Selena pulled at me. I nodded in agreement. I picked up my stuff angrily, grumbling to myself. Both of us walked to the Commons Area, where most of the lockers were; I grabbed my back pack and hooded jacket. Closing the locker behind me I asked, "Selena, what time is it?" she looked at her watch, "Oh—Crap! It's going to leave us!" We hurried into the hall, barely missing Meyers as we darted into the nearest bathroom.

I peeked out; Mr. Meyers had just entered his room, "He's gone…lets get out of here!" I hissed. And we ran for our bus. Consequently, I forgot to put my stuff in my bag, and I dropped it; I began slipping and tripping over all of my stuff, finally landing on my butt. Selena helped me up, but when I looked at her face, I could tell she was on the verge of laughing. I bent down and picked up my scattered supplies.

"Not a word." I said in an ominous tone. I heard footsteps in-front of us. I peered up to see Angel walking brusquely towards me and Selena.

"Oh…Hey—I have to go to the library…can I meet you on the bus?" Selena asked hurriedly. I just floundered about, having too much difficulty to ask why so I nodded; I wasn't quite sure why I got tongue-tied at the sight of Angel…maybe there's something in the water… I thought to myself.

"Hey—Candace, I was hoping I'd catch you before you'd left… I needed to ask you something…" Angel asked uncertainly, and very anxious look crossed his face as if he was hoping the answer was not what he expected. I _thought_ I knew what he was asking, so I replied in a thrilled tone, "Yes!"

His expression was not at all what I expected; his face fell in absolute disappointment. "Oh…okay…who's taking you to the dance?"

As his words were uttered, I cocked my head to a side with a confused look upon my face, his features mirrored mine.

"Umm…I think you need to finish your question…because right now—nobody is." I stated.

Relief crossed his face as he began to ask his _true_ question than the one I had implied. "I was going to ask, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Shocked, and feeling completely idiotic I said, "Sure…see you there." I could tell as I finished, that I was blushing, a very deep cherry red; I also nodded enthusiastically.

"See you there." He replied. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked off with a strange form of pride, as if he won a grand prize or the lottery. I tucked my head into my chest and hurried to the bus.

I nearly made it—Chest heaving, and cheeks flushed—I scrambled up the steps and into the little lane in the center of the bus. I staggered to my seat which was, consequently at the back of the bus. The bus lurched forward, causing me to go head first onto the last seat right next to Selena, who was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"So…did He ask you?" Selena pressed as I sat down; I just buried my head deeper into my sweater. She took my reaction the wrong way, "What?! Did he say no?" she gasped. I looked up, only to see her face contort in pain and sympathy.

I shook my head, and said in a solemn tone which became brighter as I finished "No… He DID! I can't believe it! We're actually going to go to the Spring Dance together!" I bubbled in excitement.

"Wow! That's awesome! You two are going to be the best couple there." Selena exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

_"I know I can't wait."_ The words stayed locked inside my head and swirled around me in a faint mist. It was over too soon…The bus stopped—time for me to get off and get ready. I ran home, throwing my stuff in the living room and bolted to my room, grabbing my floor length, satin, black and silver dress.

I slipped the soft fabric over my head and slipped my arms through the elbow length sleeves_. Oh…this has got to be the greatest day of my life! _I practically screamed to myself. I glanced in the mirror and figured; that I might as well do my hair nicely since Angel was coming.

I finished my hair, layered in ringlets and a intricate braid coming from both sides of my head with the 'tails' as Selena calls them curled as well; I looked over myself in the mirror. I have never dressed up much…only for weddings and special occasions…but I have never dressed up like this. My mom came in to critique (and hopefully approve) my attire. She did, because she didn't say anything…which usually means 'yes' in her book.

I looked at the clock…I had about an hour to spare, so I decided to play tug-o-war with my little Chihuahua, 'Rim.' After a while he lost interest in his little rope toy he ran off to the kitchen where my mom was preparing dinner. I once more glanced at the wooden grandfather clock. I had 10 minutes till the dance would start… So I grabbed the keys and headed to the garage. I started to drive to WYH to meet Angel. The drive seemed to take too long…which was quite abnormal, even for me. I parked in a parking space that was at the end of the lot (I don't like to fight for parking spaces so I just go for the last ones).

I walked through the familiar gymnasium doors, which were plastered in crepe paper decorations. I sat down looking for a familiar face to pass through the doors…specifically…Angel. Many minutes and faces passed by me… none of which were of my friends.

I looked at the Gym's clock…It was past eight, and yet—still's no sign of Angel… I got up quickly and decided to leave…I'd given him quite long enough, well an hour is long enough, right? I pushed through the crowd—not wanting to stop for one dance; I walked to my car, fighting tears all the way. I put the key in ignition and started it up...

***********

As I pulled in the driveway, I noticed my parents' cars were missing—probably at work, I suppose. I parked and took the key out of the ignition…I ran inside of my room—switching into some pants and jeans…. I thought to my self "I'm going to go on a walk, instead of crying my eyes out like I should." I grabbed my Chihuahua, "Rim" and his leash and stepped out the door. After I put his leash on…I started a brisk jog to a nearby woodland trail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Selena's Exile

_My head began to spin as I inhaled the pitch black smoke that swirled around me…it was beginning to be too much, that's when I blacked out. That voice—it kept calling my name—who was that? I shook my head; I didn't care enough to remember who it was…the only thought that the people that I'd called my 'parents' for the past few years, the very ones who'd rather save themselves and their precious little 'popular' brat of a daughter, Angelina. _

_Their screams of terror as the fire that had spontaneously combusted from my anger, and when they' tried to ditch me…I wouldn't have any of that and decided if they'd leave me to die and not even __**try**__ to help me...they wouldn't make it either. _

_There was something or someone pulling at my arms, I could feel my body being dragged across a bumpy and very warm floor. I couldn't even lift my head, or open my eyes, to see who it was. I could feel splinters of what seemed like wood shower down upon from a shattered door. I then felt some one picking my body from the ground like an oversized ragdoll and running with a smooth gait; the wind blowing in my hair._

* * * *

I could smell the fresh scent of the forest, the cool refreshing breeze that whistled above me; but how did I get here? My mind began to wander…who saved me from the fire; or why for that matter? My thoughts began to make me feel depressed…but that quickly faded into panic. What if the police found me? Would they find out that I'd been the one to start the fire? (Even though I couldn't have had any control over it.)

I tried to open my eyes—but they wouldn't open or rather they were just temporarily blinded from the fire. A slight rustle in the leaves made me turn my head to the right; trying to find the source of the noise. I could hear footsteps coming towards me…I growled under my breath. I heard a low chuckle as a cool hand brushed against my cheek, I struggled to hear to whom the hand belonged to.

"You need not to worry…you're safe now." The unfamiliar voice murmured aloud, "You're lucky…you could've been lost in the fire as well, had I not come along just in time…" the voice trailed off and I could hear another chuckle.

"Chase? Is that you?" I managed to say; my throat still burned and ached from inhaling the black smoke. An answering chuckle made my skin crawl, "So that is your little friends name…Odd, I never would've thought you'd run with both Vampires and Werewolves… You should have seen your little 'Chase's' face. He thought you were lost in the blaze like those pathetic humans…" His voice trailed off with a chorus of dark pealing laughter to accent his deep and oddly cold voice.

I flinched away from his voice, I tried to stand but I kept falling over. The voice kept chuckling very low. I crawled blindly until I felt the trunk of a tree. Using it for balance I pulled myself up to a standing position, my vision began to come back…but it was still very blurry…I could only make out some shapes and colors of the forest around me. It was getting dark, judging from how dark the forest was.

There was slight movement about my eye level; it was a pale face… Wait a minute…it was the very same pale face I saw last night! This pale-face was the first vampire I'd seen when I'd become a Werewolf, or whatever I am, the very one who Chase had told me was a Vampire. I tensed up immediately…not knowing whether or not he'd attack me in my weakened state.

"You…I know you; I mean, I saw you…last night in the trees." I stammered. He just smirked and his eye's narrowed at my remark.

He chuckled; "Yes…I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out…" his smirk became more pronounced as my face contorted into slight confusion.

My eyes finally became crystal clear… He looked the same as last night, thin and wispy, but with the Olympic swimmer/sprinter musculature.. I could finally tell what his face truly looked like; high cheekbones a narrow pointed nose and chin. His eyes were glowing, an intense neon blue, and his lips thin and pale in the muted light. But his face portrayed a teenager instead of the adult musculature he resembled. He was about six to six and a half feet tall and had fairly narrow shoulders…maybe one-and-a-half to two feet across. He still seemed foreign to me… like an alien from a distant planet…but also still a little similar.

"Selena wasn't it? Interesting crowds you run with..." he shook his head in mock amazement. I just stood perfectly still, not wanting to acknowledge my name or to give this strange creature any information that could hurt me or my friends. I couldn't help it...but my hands clenched into fists at my side, and my teeth slightly bared as a low growl rumbled under my breath. He just smiled as he watched my reaction to his 'innocent' question.

"That's my business...not yours." I said through stiff lips and a firm tone. My eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, "Oohhh...not so friendly...I would've thought you'd be a bit more grateful to the person who just saved your life...but I guess that's just me."

My lips fell, covering my slight baring grimace, and my hands loosed their hold. "Thank you...for saving my life...I probably would've died anyways, no thanks to the Bridger's." I replied in a softer, more gracious tone.

"Ohh....that is the pathetic human family you belonged to? Serves them right, they should've believed you Selena..." he said, rocking his head and walking to my left.

"How do you know that?!?" I demanded. He just chuckled at my response.

"The very same way I know you aren't a true werewolf, and that you run with Vampires and Werewolves. How you still started the fire still puzzles me...a werewolf that can't possibly be the same as the other; the very one who can start fires in her mind and burn down a whole house within five minutes... I'll bet that your little 'chase' can't do that now can he?" He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

I bit my lip tentatively, "Don't you think it's kind of rude that you know my name and I don't know yours?"

He nodded, "Yes...that's quite true. Well if it makes you happy...my name is Victor. You already know what I am...the real question is what are you? A mutant or a freak of nature? There is no possible way you're a vamp and a werewolf at the same time..." He began walking towards me and paused about a foot or two away as he finished his declaration.

"Hmmm.....Victor-you said that Chase and my other friends were at my house after the fire? How...no...Why didn't you let them take me? Since they were right there at the time; don't you think that it would've been better?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, and let the authorities take you along with your friends, to a freak school?" He remarked in a really pissed off tone.

"Oh," I replied an a somber voice, I then understood the true meaning of his words, I began backing away from him slowly. "I gotta go." I said in a rush and turned to run.

"Wait!" His voice lashed out like a whip, but I was already gone, changing into the wolf I'd become last night.

I thought I could out run him once I'd changed, and sure enough it worked. I leaped over a short picket fence and pushed through Mrs. Cromwell's azalea bushes, climbing over the fence that separated our yards into my yard.

Once I scrambled over the fence and was standing I looked around; I was appalled, everything was in ruin...burned into piles of charred remains and ash. "Oh...my...god...What have I done?" I sank to my knees and buried my head in my hands.

I sat in a silent vigil, never moving an inch from the burned wreckage that had once been my home...I could've been there for hours...but hunger is an escapable part of being...alive. I could hear my stomach protest in response to my silent thoughts. I wouldn't eat until I desperately had to....and I wasn't desperate just yet. My stomach growled continuously like a starving, provoked animal trapped in a cage quite a few sizes too small.

It became dark and the lights of the small town began to go out, one by one, by one as the time progressed well into the night. I rose to my feet and walked on all fours to what was the front of the house. I turned towards it, tears welling in my eyes I let out a long pitiful wail of a howl.

Lights flashed on from the Nelson's home on the right, and Mr. Nelson poked his head out his window and yelled "Shut Up! We're trying to sleep here...oh-my-god, Martha get my gun there's a wolf outside the house at the Bridger's!" He propped open the window and hoisted his gun to his shoulder, and I could hear Mrs. Nelson calling the county sheriff's department demanding for units to get here as soon as possible. I heard swarms of police cruisers heading my way, but I didn't care, I just kept howling in my despair.

A shot rang through the air, both red and blue lights surrounded me. There was a painful stinging on my right shoulder, I turned my head to look at it...It was bleeding really bad, someone had shot me...and I'm pretty sure that someone was Mr. Nelson. I looked back and saw five sets of cops, all of whom were aiming at me.

I growled in response and backed away, my ears flattening against my head with every step. Another shot, this one barely missed my head. I snarled and launched myself through the ruins, over the back fence, to the Yellowstone Park. The police followed me after they raced around the last corner house... I was scrambling up the fence when they reached me.

They began shooting at me, many came really close...it was only until I was about to get on the other side, a bullet hit my arm. I fell over the edge and hit with a loud **thump. **I screamed in agony as I landed, for I had landed on the same arm and shoulder that'd been shot. I scrambled to my feet trying to get as far as I could from the police and their guns.

As I ran, well hobbled really, I couldn't use my right foreleg, so I figured it'd be easier when I would run on two legs than limping on three. I eventually could no longer hear the police or any sign of humans nearby so I decided to stop for a while...

I examined my newly acquired wounds, "Ohh....great! The only time that would be nice to be anywhere near a hospital... I have to be the farthest away possible from one! What the hell?" _I hate hospitals! They have needles, IV's and worst of all; __**blood**__ donated in little bags....Ewwww!_ A dim thought gave me a flicker of hope...I had a sewing needle and thread hidden in one of the leggings on the denim jeans I was wearing... maybe I could stitch it up until I cold get some real medical attention...

"Okay...just how did I change back?" I asked myself aloud and majorly confused. "Was it thinking like a human? No... Wait-no that's not it either....huh. How did that happen?" I sat down and racked my brain..._what had Chase said? It can't be that hard to remember... _the wind began blowing as if in response to my thoughts. I could hear a faint, wispy voice, as if it were a ghost.

The ghostly whisper in the wind said:

"_Follow your instincts child...Imagination is the key for the change you want to see...the help you seek cannot be found....for the help is not in the largest forest, the deepest ocean, or the infinite sky... it is within yourself...but be warned may not the purity of the blood that can save those closest and farthest from you, but the manner of which the blood was spilled will determine the fate of all around you... _"

The ghostly whisper trailed off fading into the wind once more and I shuddered a bit at the spectral voice and realized it's meaning; I had to believe I am human, in order for me to change back...but what about the whole blood thing? I shook the thought out of my head...

The wind blew from a new direction...was it South or North? I couldn't tell...but it brought a scent that I recognized immediately; I inhaled deeply...Vampire!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Carissa

It was inevitable... first becoming something truly uncontainable, vicious and bloodthirsty (literally), and then being tracked down for what I am...I didn't mean to hurt that man...but he had evidence that'd ruin not only my life but my family's as well...I couldn't ditch my family and let them pay the consequence of my carelessness...so I took the second option: Get rid of the threat before it exposes me... Now, I'm on the run from the law and I can't go home...or anywhere I'd been before...that reason alone brought me from Minnesota, to West Yellowstone, Wyoming... It provided me with two things: a new life and a new beginning...I just hoped it'd be enough.

***********


End file.
